survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
In This Game Until the Bitter End
In This Game Until the Bitter End is the final episode of SRorgs: Falkland Islands. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Twenty Castaways from different walks of life we’re stranded in the Falkland Islands where they would have to vote each other out until only one remained. Immediately the players we’re all put on to one tribe of all 20 Players. Some people couldn’t handle the stress right off the bat and one even quit the game. Right off the bat an alliance of 9 formed that would go on to dominate the beginning portion of the game. After completely controlling the pre merge part of the game, 8 of the members of this Power Alliance remained in the game at the merge. Making Nick feel like he is on the top of the game. But at the Final 10, Brian and Stick saw themselves in a power position between two alliances. They flipped to the outsiders and overthrew the power structure of the game, eliminating the leader Nick and putting Dohrito and Numbers on the bottom. Dohrito and Numbers were promptly eliminated next leaving just 6 players left in the game. At the Final 6, two sides formed. With the votes looking to tie 3-3, worries of Brian playing his idol arose. And at tribal council those worries came true as Brian played his idol on Sheff sending Steve out of the game. NOW, 5 Players remain who have each played different and unique games. SHEFF Sheff has been a non-entity so far in this game. He has been an outsider this whole game who has just rolled with the punches, floating through the game. DEXTER Dexter began the game in an alliance that didn’t want him. But despite this he was able to survive to the merge in the majority until finally at the Final 11 he was blindsided. This led to a series of 6 Votes in a row where Dexter was in the minority. Yet he has survived this whole time and made it to the Final 5. STICK Stick has been controlling this game with an iron fist, he has been on the pulse of the game since the merge hit. BRIAN Brian is Stick’s closest confidant, They have been together the entire game. But as the game comes to a close the stress has been getting to him. And finally, NICO The ultimate underdog survived deep into the merge until he finally found himself into the majority. But he has been constantly called out as the biggest target yet he still remains. Night 35 After tribal, Stick is upset his plan didn’t fully work which just makes him happier Steve is gone. Brian is also relieved that he played his idol correctly to eliminate Steve. Day 36 Dexter feels completely alone in the game, but continues to campaign profusely. But Sheff has stated that he wants to give up his game to Brian and Stick which annoys Nico and Dexter. Stick realizes Sheff is a goat too and plans on taking him to the end. Brian is also thinking about who he could beat at the end and he thinks his best shot is against Stick and Sheff. While Brian wants to take Stick to the end, Stick has his doubts about Brian after Dexter talks to him. Nico also tries to persuade Stick by telling him he will lose to Brian. Going into the immunity challenge, Stick wants to make sure that Nico doesn’t win. Stick ensures he doesn’t as Stick wins it himself, guaranteeing a spot in the Final 4. Dexter is worried now that he isn’t immune but thinks Nico will be a target ahead of him. Nico, also seals his fate in Stick’s eyes when he tells Stick that he is the biggest threat. Knowing he's getting votes, Nico still doesn't give up. And Stick does start to consider voting Brian. At tribal council, Stick ‘sticks’ with the original plan and Nico is voted out by a 3-1-1 vote. Tribal Council #1 Voting Confessionals Night 36 Once Again Dexter voted incorrectly but he realizes he only has to survive one more vote and he isn’t giving up. Day 37 Brian is still struggling to cope with the stress of the game even on Day 37. Stick on the other hand is as confident as ever and wants to point out how terrible some of the players he is playing with are yet how important they are to his game. Dexter is also reflecting on the game and how he can’t believe he is here. The remaining players all went to compete in a reward challenge in order to get an advantage in the Final Immunity Challenge. The twist is as many people as possible can win the reward. Stick is confident he can win the reward and is happy Dexter isn’t able to compete. Finally at the challenge both Brian and Stick win, giving both an advantage in the final immunity challenge. Day 38 Next the Final 4 go to their final immunity challenge where the winner will be guaranteed a spot at Final Tribal Council. Brian! Is the one who comes out on top, winning immunity and leaving him with an important decision. After not winning immunity Dexter thinks that dead in the water, but knows he only has to survive one more vote. At tribal council no miracles happen and Dexter is voted out unanimously. Leaving a Final 3 of Stick, Brian and Sheff. Tribal Council #2 Voting Confessionals Day 39 Before FTC on Day 39, The Final 3 eat their celebratory breakfast and Stick takes some time to reflect on how he has played the game better than the two people sitting next to him. Several Months Later... Nika walks on to the stage in front of thousands of fans to reveal the votes for the winner of SRorgs: Falkland Islands. He silences this crowd, lifts the urn and begins to reveal the votes… First Vote... Stick Second Vote… Brian! Third Vote… Sheff Thats 1 Vote each for all of Stick, Sheff and Brian Fourth Vote… Stick Fifth Vote… Brian That’s 2 Votes Stick, 2 Votes Stick, 1 Vote Sheff Sixth Vote… Stick Seventh Vote… Stick And the winner of SRorgs: Falkland Islands… STICK Trivia *Stick had the most confessionals this episode with 9. **Sheff had no confessionals this episode. Category:SRorgs: Falkland Islands episodes